Dannitoni randomness
by ActuallyAwake
Summary: this is just random script me and my friend Danni wrote... enjoy
1. Chapter 2

The lights came up showing a brunette girl with a blue highlight on the right side of her head sitting on a green sofa nonchalantly drinking a 2 liter bottle of Coca Cola. She sat next to a boy who had dark hair pretty much black and he dressed very..... interesting.

"Okay my loyal viewers you better not be watching Operah because today I brought my cousin I know what you're thinking and honestly I can't stand him but he's got enough fan-girls to keep me on air so here's Robin." Danni, the brunette, told the studio audience which mostly consisted of her titan friends incognito, dudes with crushes, reporters and Robin fan-girls.

* * *

"Get the fuck away from me Slade..." Danni yelled venomously at the black and orange metal man holding her captive in her own hell'''' well actually when her grandpa is who he is hell is quite homey to her she was in Slade's lair being held captive power draining cuffs and all.

"Now Danika I want you to do as I say..." He paused for effect.

"become my apprentice!" He yelled dramatically but cold.

"Is there money involved?" She asked inquisitively.

"No apprentices don't get paid." Slade answered seriously to her stupid question.

"Well I didn't wanna join your stupid team anyway!" she hollered at the cold man.

"Well I didn't want to force you but...." He trailed off with a murderous grin and pulled out a remote.

"I guess I'll have to."

"You sadistic sociopath!" she yelled at him again refraining from using a more colorful choice in words.

"You. Will. Obey." He punctuated his words by slapping her.

* * *

"Not. On. Your. Life." She answered punctuating her words by spitting in his direction at the same time she attacked him he pushed his mystical button.

" ok this is gonna be easy" Toni, the brown haired alien says stepping outside with a helmet on and a pillow strapped to her with a belt

"Toni.?" Danni asks confused

" yes.." she responds as if everything is normal

"alright, I can't believe I'm going this but here we go" robin says walking in the room with a clip board and twirling car keys in his hand.

… a few hours later at the hospital...

"i can't believe you tel her drive" Toni says

" ….." robin don't answer

* * *

"oops" Danni says smiling from the epic fail she made 


	2. Chapter 2 12

So you know who is who:

D-Danni(pyrette)

R-Richard(Robin)

W-Wally(Kid Flash)

SP-Roy(Speedy)

A-Autumn(Sugarhigh)

T-Toni(Bloo-J)

* * *

C-Crome

(If Teen Titans Went To High School Like Normal Kid)

D- Wally hold this...

W- I'm holding the other one

D- You got me pregnant and refuse to hold the baby?

W-What??

D- You heard me...

W-...fine

T- Hey anyone want cookies?

R- o god... Toni where's the baby??

T- What baby? I was just finishing my culinary arts project! (**Smiles)**

R-...o god! NO!!!!!!1

C- Toni you finished with the culinary arts project?

R- YOU!

C-me.....

R- (**chases Crome)**

W- I have to hold both of them...

D- And? It's your fault!

W- My fault?

D- yeah big head!

W- MY HEAD IS COMPLETELY NORMAL IN SIZE!

D- sure....

W- demon

D- jock

W- crazy

D- thank you!

Sp- (to Autumn) They so like each other...

A- In what universe?

Sp- (yells at Wally) TAKE OFF THE SHIRT SEAL THE DEAL!!!!

A- this is why no one talks to you...

Sp- I can live with that... wanna make-out?

A-......ew

Sp- What? You're a "pimp-ette"

* * *

A- yeah... but I have standards

* * *

C- (**running)** Richard it's just a sack!

* * *

R- that was my son!

T- I thought it was a girl?

C-do you have proof?

R- ye-....no....

T-.. I have proof

R+C- (**stares** **at** **Toni)** um

T- see proof (**shows tray of cupcakes with pink frosting)**

R- MY SON!!!!!

T-_our_ son

C- I thought it was a girl?

W- why don't you hold one?

D- I have to work out... I had twins thanks to you

W- WTF!?!? no!

D- so your not the father?..oh thank god! (**Takes flour sake) **unhand my son/daughter you kidnapper!

W- they're mine too!

D- so you are the dad?...god damn it

Sp- see look so much sexual tension

A- Sexual what now?

sp- what I have with you

A- sure...

Sp- look see you can't stand me but we're perfect together

A-....

Sp- see soon you'll be THE Mrs. Roy Harper

A-....... .o

Sp-...don't worry baby we'll make it through this

A- Roy

Sp- yes my love?

A- Where's the baby?

Sp- I let Toni baby sit...

A-...... (**pales**)

T- (**walks by with cupcake tray)**

Sp- it that the baby?

T-the flour sack? Yes it is, thanks!

A-..great just great

Sp- what?

A-first you get me pregnant, then you don't even marry me, and you let this crazy bitch COOK our SON!

T- crazy bitch?

R- Toni....

T- yes

R- what are you doing?

T- I learned a new saying

R-tell me

T- YOU CRAZY BITCH!

C- (**f****alls over laughing)**

D- so...

W- what?

D- you don't know?

W-um...no?

D- DUDE you had unprotected sex with me got me pregnant! With TWINS and you can't even pop the question?!!?!??!

W-......um that's tomorrow

D- Well thanks for ruining the surprise you...you.....um..

T- CRAZY BITCH CRAZY BITCH CRAZY BITCH

D- Yeah that....

W- Well you make me hold two kids, are yelling at me all hormonal, and I can't even go near you even though I lov-LOATHE you..... loathe yeah

Sp- told you Autumn...

A-What? That you're an ungrateful father of a dead bastard!

Sp- you missed it?

A-missed what?

Sp- (**facepalm) **

A- what?

Sp- forget it...

T-what you talking about?

D- I have twins...

R- (**walks over laughing) **twins

W- can someone take these things

T- I WILL!!!

R- NO! You cooked are son!

T- daughter...

W- (**takes a cupcake)** yummy

T- no!! Bartholomew!!

R-...you named it

T- yes.. our daughter in named Bartholomew

D-... wow.. just wow (**eats cupcake)**

R- Danni that's sick!!

D- have you popped the question yet Dicky?

r-...what question?

W- the question that's in our assignment Tuesday and Wednesday

R- oh.... no why?

D- YOU INSENSITIVE JERKFACE NO WONDER SHE COOKED YOUR KID!

R- um........

W- join the club...

R- Richard shut up not at school

W- um is he?...

D- EWWWW GROSS NO THAT'S DISCUSTING

R- I'm pimp-a-lious I don't know what your problem is

T- do these 'pimp' taste good?

W-um do you know what a pimp is?

T- no...

R- then yes, yes they do

D- RICHARD YOU DISCUSTING SICKO!

R- I didn't say anything

W-..where did our kids go?

T- (**walks in with a 12 pound cake) **who's hungry?!?!


End file.
